Copycat - ON HIATUS
by tegan.eva
Summary: Being the sister of a genius isn't the easiest thing in the world. Especially when your brother is Charles Xavier. Follow Catherine as she has her adventures with the First Class of X-Men
1. Chapter 1

Catherine's POV

Being the sister of genius Charles Xavier isn't the easiest thing in the world. Always being compared to him in terms of intelligence. But it's not my fault that when he was born he took half of my mum's brains with him.  
Of course, we can't forget my oh so beautiful sister Raven. It's like she took half my mum's beauty when she was born. Of course, that left me with nothing else except my talent. For painting.

My brother, at the moment, was at the university with Raven, probably drinking. Or flirting with some girl. Or both. I don't go to university, it's a waste of my, and the teacher's time. It's not like they could teach me anything anyway. I have the attention span of a goldfish. It goes in one ear and out the other.

Of course, I'm not all that bright either. I know that the average IQ is 100. I'm 84. When I got my IQ test back, it was like a wake up call. I would never be as smart as my brother, and I would never be as pretty as Raven. I'd just have to make do with what little I had.

I sat on the couch, making out with my boyfriend. Josh. We'd been going out for a few days now, and here we were. I wasn't really attracted to him. He was a bit of a dick to be honest. But I like annoying my brother.

I heard the door open and close, followed by footsteps, but I ignored it, continuing to make out with Josh, I pulled him on top of me, making sure that our appearance will annoy Charles to the fullest.

"Catherine Athena Xavier." A voice said. Without opening my eyes, I could tell exactly who it was. With his posh british accent. It was obviously Charles.

"What in the name of sanity do you think you're doing?" Charles continued. Very slowly, I pushed Josh away and opened my eyes, looking at Charles, smirking slightly.

3rd Person POV

"I'm making out with my boyfriend, what does it look like I'm doing?" Catherine replied snarkily. Watching in amusement as Charles' face turned a shade of pink.

Josh slowly stood up "I better be going." He said.

'Coward' Catherine thought, he was just leaving her to deal with Charles' wrath. Josh slowly bent down and planted a kiss on Catherine's forehead before making his way to the door, dodging Charles' tense body as he went.

After he'd left, Charles sighed, walking over to the couch and sitting down beside his younger sister, who had picked up a random book and started to read it. At that moment, Raven walked into the flat, frowning slightly at the silence.

"Woah." She said "Who died?" Looking between the two siblings, she could tell something had happened, most likely something that Catherine had done.

"My trust." Charles said, looking at Catherine "Catherine killed my trust."

Catherine scoffed "Oh come on Charles." She said "Your trust for me died years ago. Just because you hate me, doesn't mean you have to try and make me feel bad. Not that you are..."

"You really think that?" Charles asked, his face had visibly softened "You really think that I hate you?"

"No." Catherine said "I know that you hate me." She continued to 'read', ignoring the looks that Raven and Charles were giving to each other.

They both loved Catherine with all their heart, but they still felt bad for hiding their biggest secret from her.

When Charles was eleven, and Catherine was eight, he was forced to modify her memory in order to make her believe that Raven was her biological sister. And it killed him to know that every day, Catherine was living a lie.

Raven hated keeping her secret from Catherine. Despite knowing that Catherine wouldn't do anything to hurt them, they both agreed that it would be too much for her to handle.

Little did they know that Catherine was just like them.

Even if she didn't know it yet. 


	2. Chapter 2

3rd Person POV

A few days later, Charles had forced Catherine to come to the university with him. As he obviously didn't trust her enough to leave her at home. At least, that's what Catherine thought. When in fact, Charles worried about Catherine. Especially after what she'd said the other night.

Catherine sat at the bar by herself, drinking a scotch. She wasn't old enough to drink yet, however her ID could get her a lot of things she wanted. She watched as her brother, who had been named a professor just a few hours ago, try to finish a disgustingly tall glass of alcohol. Catherine finished her scotch and put it down on the bar, leaving a couple of coins on the counter before walking towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Catherine heard a voice say. It was Raven "You know Charles will go ballistic if he sees that you're gone."

"Chill little bird." Catherine said, using the nickname she'd given Raven so many years ago "I won't go far." Catherine didn't wait for a response before walking out of the bar. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw her brother flirting with, yet another girl. She rolled her eyes before stepping out into the street.

Taking a breath of the cold British air, Catherine started to walk down the road. But she felt as if someone was watching her, but as she glanced around her surroundings, she saw that no one was there.

She continued to walk down the street, before she came to a corner store that was just about to close. She darted in quickly before the Shopkeeper could close and lock the door.

"We're closing." The short man said. Catherine ignored him, looking at the alcohol and cigarettes on the shelf behind him.

"I'll take a pack of those." She said, pointing at a pack of cigarettes. The man frowned at Catherine, obviously not impressed that she'd ignored him.

"ID?" The man asked, looking Catherine up and down. She was quite tall for a nineteen year old, but she did have quite a young face.

Catherine slowly got out her ID, which said that her name was 'Quinn Darkholme', and handed it to the man. The shopkeeper inspected it, before handing it back to her.

He took down the pack of cigarettes, and Catherine slowly walked to the other side of the shop. She picked up a bottle of Coca-Cola, before turning back to the counter. What she saw almost made her scream.

A man. A different man. With skin as red as blood was standing behind the Shopkeeper. But the Shopkeeper didn't seem aware of the person behind him. In fact, the Shopkeeper was still. Very still indeed. And a little blood dribbled from his mouth.

Catherine's eyes widened as she slowly backed away, just before the devil man (whom Catherine had named inside her head) disappeared. He reappeared behind Catherine just as she backed into him.

The red man grabbed her around the waist before disappearing. Taking Catherine with him.

Charles POV

"This is very important to me, and if I can help you, I will do my utmost." I said, concluding my chat with Moira,

"Thank you." She replied. We both stood up and I looked around the bar. Not being able to see Catherine, I called Raven over.

"Where is she?" I asked, my voice lowered. Raven automatically knew exactly who I was talking about.

"She went out. Said she wouldn't be going far." Raven replied "Relax Charles. She can take care of herself."

I nodded, knowing Raven spoke the truth. If I were out of town for a few days...weeks even, Catherine would be fine. And I knew that she couldn't wait to get rid of me.

"If we're to go to America, we need to make sure that my sister is safe first." I said as I turned to Moira.

"Of course." Moira nodded, understanding completely. I walked over to the bar and picked up the phone. I called home.

"Hello, you've reached the Xavier residence. Please leave your message after the tone, and have a groovy day!" I cringed as I heard my own voice on the answering machine.

"Catherine, listen. I have been called to America on some very important business." I said after the beep had sounded "I shouldn't be more than a few days. There's money under the floorboard, and food in the fridge. I'm taking Raven with me, so you'll be on your own. Stay safe."

I hung up.

 ** _Hi guys,_**

 ** _So, I'm the author, Tegan. I just wanted to say a few things._**

 ** _1\. More reviews = Faster Updates, keep that in mind. I love to hear from you guys._**

 ** _2\. I sometimes struggle with changing from third person to first. So if you see any mistakes like that, please let me know._**

 ** _3\. It always bothers me when one of my favorite stories goes on an unannounced hiatus, so I will always try to let you know if I'm going a break :)_**

 ** _Keep reading!_**

 ** _-T_**


	3. Chapter 3

Catherine awoke to see that she was in a room that was almost completely white. She lay on a couch that was propped up against one wall. She sat up slowly, taking in every aspect of the room, and jumped when a woman walked in.

"I see you're awake." The woman said. She was quite beautiful, blonde and dressed in nothing but white. Catherine frowned as the woman looked her up and down, like she was some sort of specimen.

"Where the fuck am I?" Catherine hissed at her with as much venom as she could muster. The woman simply raised an eyebrow.

"You're on a boat." The woman said "My name is Emma Frost, and I work with a man called Sebastian Shaw. He fights for mutant rights."

"Mutant..what?" Catherine asked, confused "What the hell is a mutant?" She honestly had no idea what crap this woman was talking about, and she didn't want to stick about to find out what she meant "Look Blondie-"

"Emma." Emma corrected. Catherine glared at her, and Emma quickly looked away.

"I have no idea what kind of bullshit you're pulling here, and I'd quite like to leave and get back to my brother, who is most likely out searching for me..." Catherine trailed off, knowing it wasn't true. Raven and Charles were probably celebrating the fact that Catherine had gone off again.

"You don't care about the well-being of our kind?" Emma asked, frowning slightly "Are you _that_ selfish?"

'What did she mean by our kind?' Catherine thought 'Did she mean Americans?' Well, just because she spoke with an American accent, Catherine was British at heart.

"I'm not American." Catherine said, dropping her 'fake' accent that she used to annoy Charles "I don't care what happens to your kind."

"Oh honey..." Emma said, laughing the most fake laugh ever "I don't mean Americans, I mean us." She gestured to Catherine and herself "Mutants."

"And again I say, what the hell is a mutant?" Catherine said, sounding even more annoyed as she folded her arms.

Emma rolled her eyes, and gestured to a pile of grey clothes that sat beside Catherine "Get dressed." She said "Sebastian wants to meet you."

Catherine said nothing as she looked at the clothes. She heard Emma leave, and jumped out of her seat, running over to the door, she pulled on the handle, only to find that it was locked.

"Oh for God's sake." Catherine growled. She looked over at the couch again, seeing the clothes Emma had laid out for her _**(A/N; laid, layed?)**_. She slowly made her way over to the couch.

 _ **(TIME SKIP: BROUGHT TO YOU BY MAGICAL FLYING UNICORNS)**_

When Emma re-entered, Catherine was sitting on the couch, wearing the new clothes. A grey button up shirt and some leggings.

"Come with me." She ordered, before walking out of the room. Catherine glared at Emma's retreating back, before slowly standing up and following her out of the room.

Catherine followed Emma through the boat, looking around at all the technology and equipment they had strewn around the boat. They carried on walking, until they reached some stairs, they walked up them until they walked out on deck.

"The guest of honour." Someone said. A man was standing on the deck with the devil man, and another guy.

"The psycho man who helped to kidnap me." Catherine replied in the same tone, she walked until she was in front of the man "Any reason why? Or do you just like having beautiful ladies on board?"

The man chuckled "As much as that's true...no." he said "My name is Sebastian Shaw. Catherine, there is a revolution coming..."

Catherine tuned out as she looked around, noticing it was night. Catherine thought she heard some water splashing not far from them, but she ignored it.

"Well? What do you say?" Sebastian said, holding out his hand for Catherine to take.

"Oh I'm sorry." Catherine said, "I wasn't listening, I was thinking about something else." **_(A/N: GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY REFERENCE)_**

Sebastian frowned at Catherine, Catherine smirked at him. Just because he was holding her hostage didn't mean she had to listen to him.

And then she realised that Sebastian was looking behind her, not at her.

Erik's POV

"Herr Doktor." I said as I walked out into view of the people on the boat. Two women, two men, and Schmidt.

"Little Erik Lehnsherr." Schmidt said, half smiling. The women in front of him turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow.

I studied her, I hadn't seen her before, and I'd seen all of Schmidt's accomplices, she started playing with her hands, wait...not playing, sign language.

'H-E-L-P' she spelled out, and I nodded ever so slightly.

"He's here to kill you." The other woman said. Then, a sharp pain filled my head, and I cried out, falling to my knees.

" What kind of a greeting is that...after all these years?" Schmidt said, I got up and charged at him, before the blonde woman ran at me. But her skin wasn't normal, it was...diamonds? I didn't have time to register that thought before she kicked me off the boat.

Catherine's POV

"Emma..." Sebastian scolded softly "We don't harm our own kind."

I watched as Blondie turned back to normal, and I watched in awe.

"Damn..." I muttered softly "I wish I could do that."

Suddenly, I felt like I was being drenched in cold water. I looked down at myself and saw...diamonds where my skin should be?

What the hell?

Suddenly, voices filled filled my head, I cried out and clutched my head, massaging my temples. What was happening to me?

Sebastian and Emma were still talking, and I took that opportunity to run to the edge of the boat and jumped off the edge, landing in the water.

Bye bye motherfuckers.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Who wants another chapter tonight? I'm in the mood for writing!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Catherine's POV

Okay.

So.

The first thing you learn when you jump into the ocean with a body made of diamonds, is that diamonds don't float very well.

You see, I never really paid attention in school. I'm not good at paying attention (huge shock), and so all that science mumbo jumbo went in one ear and out the other.

So as I sank down to the bottom of the ocean, my diamond lungs filling with water, I couldn't help but wonder what my overprotective asshole of a brother was doing at the moment. Had he even noticed that I was missing? Probably not. I wasn't sure what the time was, or what day it was. I'm not sure how long I'd been on that boat with that group of freaks, but however long it was, my brother probably thought I was staying at a friend's house or something. And so he probably wasn't worrying about me. Well, then again, he wouldn't be worrying about me anyway, seeing as he hates my guts.

Speaking of guts, I could feel my insides burning, my lungs felt like they were about to burst. I hadn't even noticed that I'd changed back into my normal form. I started to kick my legs, waving my arms around in an attempt to propel myself upwards, but I could feel myself growing weaker and weaker by the second. I eventually just stopped trying. My eyes fluttered closed as all the tension went out of my body.

You know those people who say that your life flashes before your eyes as you're about to die? Well, they're wrong. No old memories of mine resurfaced as I started to lose consciousness. That was probably because none of my memories were worth reliving. I'm not trying to make anyone feel sorry for me, but my life has been shit. All through my childhood, Charles and Raven had been inseperable. I'd always been made to feel like I was the outsider. As if they had a secret that I wasn't allowed to know. They've been like that all my life. Never once have they tried to make me feel like I belong. I've been alone all my life. The only explanation was that they didn't like me. And who could blame them? I'm a total bitch.

Oh look, I suppose those people **are** right. My life did flash before my eyes.

Erik's POV

"Let go!" A voice, a male voice, spoke in my mind. At the minute, I was using my powers to try and kill the man who ruined my life. The man who killed my mother right in front of me. But another man was trying to pull me back. I assumed that the voice in my mind was that same man, but I had no idea how he was doing it. I was confused and angry, I didn't know what to think. "You can't. You'll drown. You have to let go. I know what this means to you, but you're going to die. Please, Erik, calm your mind." The same voice continued to talk to me, and I felt myself growing weaker from lack of oxygen. So I did what the man said. I let go. I let the man pull me upwards, and as soon as we reached the surface, I started struggling against him.

"Get off me!" I gasped as I pushed the man away, struggling to get air into my burning lungs "Get off me!" I repeated, I blinked my eyes to get the saltwater out of them as I looked around, spotting a ship not too far away from us. That must be where this man came from

"Calm down. Just breathe." The man said to me, before turning his head to shout at whoever was on board that ship. "We're here!"

"Who are you?" I asked, once I'd gotten enough air into my lungs to start breathing normally. The man turned back to me after the ship started coming closer to us.

"My name's Charles Xavier." The man, Charles, answered. But that didn't tell me what I wanted to know.

"You were in my head. How did you do it?" I asked, the question finally leaving my lips. What was he? Was he like Shaw? Emma? Me?

 **"** You have your tricks, I have mine. I'm like you." Charles said, my eyes widened little in realisation. He was like me! And he seemed to be pursuing Shaw just like I was. "Just calm your mind."

"I thought I was alone." I said, finally calm. I'd thought that the people like me were with Shaw. I was wrong. There were others.

"You're not alone. Erik, you're not alone." Charles said. For once, I felt as though I could actually be content with my life. As soon as I succeeded in killing Shaw. As the ship drew closer, Charles and I started to make our way over to the ship, when suddenly I remembered something.

"The girl." I said, moving away from Charles again "The girl!" I had completely forgotten about the girl on Shaw's ship. The girl who had asked for my help. She was obviously being held against her will. A sense of dread filled me. What if the chain I'd been manipulating to kill Shaw had killed her instead? I began to swim away from the ship, back towards Shaw's, now sinking, ship.

"Erik!" Charles called after me "What girl? Erik!" I didn't listen, and continued to swim away, I dunked my head underwater, whipping around in circles as I looked for the girl. I heard the horn on the ship being sounded, a sign that it was moving again. Charles had obviously got it to follow me. He didn't seem like the sort of person to leave someone behind.

As I swam around the wreckage, I caught a glimpse of something grey, and started to swim towards it. As I got closer, I saw that it was the girl, wearing a grey shirt. I swam faster, and when I reached her, I saw that she was unconscious. I grabbed her and pulled her into my arms, carrying her bridal style as I swam upwards. When I reached the surface, I started swimming back towards the ship with the girl.

"They're there!" I heard Charles shout, and soon, I felt someone taking the girl out of my arms, and pulling me up on to the ship. When I got a sense of my surroundings, I made my way over to the person who was holding the girl. Without saying anything, I took the girl back and laid her down on the deck of the ship. I pressed my ear to the girls soaking wet chest. She didn't have a heartbeat. She wasn't breathing.

I worked quickly, putting both my hands together as I started CPR, hoping to rid her lungs of the water that had probably filled them. I continued this for a while, with no success. I heard footsteps moving quickly towards me.

"Erik, what..." I heard Charles speak, before trailing off. I didn't know why he'd stopped, but I couldn't look away from the girl. "Catherine?" Charles spoke again, a trace of disbelief in his voice. I dared to look away for a second, to see Charles staring at the girl's face. I looked back at the girl, my hands still pumping against her chest.

"Come on..." I muttered as I continued. If the girl died, and it was my fault, I'd never stop feeling guilty. I wanted to kill Shaw, not innocent people. Please let her be alright.

 _ **Hi guys!**_

 _ **I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in...ten months! Wow, I did leave it really late. I hope that at least some of you guys are still interested in my story. I honestly have no reason why I waited so long. I guess I just didn't know what to write. Again, I'm really sorry! I'll try to update at least once a week from now on. Sorry again!**_

 _ **-Tegan**_


End file.
